sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Taser grid
Introduction This system is a development of the laser defense grid. In order to utilise the very expensive componentry from the aforementioned system & provide a measure of the same protection without it's unreliability & automatic lethality, a development progamme was undertaken by Col. Thorne to use the lasers in a slightly different way. By doing away with the expensive, complex & unreliable scanning optics & adding taser emitters to the system a stun field can be created between the columns, instead of the original lethal sheet of laser light. [ Summary of properties] By emitting an intense but very brief pulse the oscillating lasers will ionise the air between the two columns of the original grid, making it conductive. though the pulse is as powerful as the original grid, because it is so brief overall power consumption is reduced drastically. In this configuration there is no requirement for the scanning optics as the ionisation is relatively persistent & after a very few passes of the laser beams a “wall” of ionised air will exist between the columns. The only major requirement for the scanning system is for it to be fast enough to compensate for air movement if used in an exposed location. The extreme precision of the previous system is not required. In the space in the columns vacated by the optics, taser emitters are mounted. By matching the output voltage of the emitters & the seperation of the columns the tasers can be made to “strike” only when an object passes between the two columns. By controlling the voltage and current of the taser power supply the effect of the system can be adjusted from a disorientating shock disabling for about ten seconds to a lethal jolt that would kill a 200 kilo gorilla instantly. As finally tested the supplies for the experimental work below were constructed to be capable of knocking out a healthy adult human for about ten to fifteen minutes. =[ Empirical observation]= When tested a slight “haziness” of the air between the columns was discernible. When activated thin blue arcs can be seen coruscating between the columns and the target. [ Experimental work] Tests on willing volunteers showed that, turned down to minimum a shock from the system would cause disorientation & loss of muscle control for a few seconds to a few tens of seconds. If a metal object, such as a weapon were carried invariably the discharge focussed of the object & the test subject was unable to retain hold of it. Test subjects with the relevant experience reported that the sensation was similar to being struck by a single zat blast. At higher power settings, within the deliberately limited range of the power source unconsciousness for periods of about ten minutes, in a small number of cases up to twenty minutes & varying degrees of incapacity for up to four hours resulted. These tests were undertaken by the engineering team at their own risk. In the absence of qualified medical supervision it was decided to curtail the tests at this point, however from the abundance of public domain data on the effects of tasers the results achieved can be considered representative. Since most taser weapons operate by discharging stored energy & thus have a “single shot' effect between recharging, a timer was used throughout the tests to limit the duration of the shocks delivered. In a field useable system with an adequate capacity power supply a target that remained between the columns could be continuously or repeatedly shocked with different timing arrangements. It should be noted that even if someone turns completely sideways between the column and look straight at the lasers damage to the eyes will not result because of the short duration of the pulses. Due to the direct input of a continuous supply of energy the system will destroy even hardened military electronics passing through it unless they are turned off & all inputs shorted. EMP protection will be saturated by this system. [ Conclusions] This system must be regarded as “less lethal” rather than “non lethal” & must thus be used with considerable care, however it is a far cry from the accident prone highly lethal Laser Grid systerm it replaces. Concerns remain over the risk of if not killing, very possibly knocking out innocent travellers through the gate system. No claims whatsoever are made in respect of it's effect on pathogens, chemical or biological agents, or for it's ability to discomfort, never mind stop a shielded individual. Given that, in the opinion of the engineering team it has a clear value in gate defence. The Goa'uld are routinely surrounded by Jaffa or preceded by them. This is what makes the Goa'uld so difficult to engage & kill. Despite their extraordinary powers, once separated from their minions they are vulnerable. This system provides a way of separating the Goa'uld from his protecting screen. In order to avoid harm to innocent travellers the modus operendi would be to have the system routinely turned off & only activate it if an aggressor came through the gate. In this way an individual bent on mischief could be prevented from being reinforced, or in the event of a “rush” through the gate, at least numbers limited to those who exited before the system was turned on. Likewise, in “hot pursuit” withdrawals the pursuers could be isolated by this system as soon as the last friendly was through. A number of the modified emitter modules remain in store in the base armoury & could readily be assembled into a working system if desired. Back to Scientific Database Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Earth Tech